It's OK Hyung!
by Sayuukyo Akira Recievold
Summary: "Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat bernyanyi lagi?"."Atau bagaimana jika tiba-tiba suaraku menghilang?"."Atau bahkan aku keluar dari Super Junior? Apa yang akan terjadi?" Just a short story for Yesung. Hope you'll get well soon, oppa :' YeWook/Yaoi. R


Just another present from me~ Happy Reading ^^

**Cast :**

**-Yesung as namja**

**-Ryeowook as namja**

**-Other cast**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD**

**Warning : Yaoi, abal, typo, OOC, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. R&R ^^ Don't like don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**.**

Banyak hal yang tidak terduga di dunia ini. Begitu pula dengan aku dan kamu. Hari ini dan esok. Siang dan malam. Sedih dan senang. Sehat maupun sakit. Hidup ataupun mati.

Yang aku tahu hanyalah ikut berputar bersama roda yang mengelilingi poros. Terbawa arus kehidupan bersama lautan cinta dari mereka.

Mimpi dan harapan, semuanya akan sia-sia tanpa mereka. Sekalipun tubuhku hangus dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi, dengan segenap rasa tulus dan cinta, aku menyanyi di dalam hati.

Untuk mereka, orang yang terkasih.

.

"Apa begitu parah dok?" sosoknya menatap pria berbaju putih di depannya dengan khawatir. Diagnosa buruk yang mungkin saja keluar dari mulut sang dokter harus bisa ia trima seandainya itu memang benar terjadi.

Dilihatnya wajah murung sang dokter. Tepatlah sudah kemungkinan yang belakangan ini menghantui pikiran pemuda berusia hampir kepala tiga itu. Kenyataan yang akan datang menghampiri, haruslah ia telan bulat-bulat.

"Jika kau terus memaksakan dirimu, maka aku tak punya pilihan lain untuk benar-benar mengoperasi mu, Yesung-ssi," pemuda bernama Yesung itu hanya bisa tertawa miris menanggapi lelucon garing dari dokter di depannya.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" mata sipitnya semakin menyipit, mengamati wajah sang dokter. Berharap wajah serius itu akan berubah menjadi ceria dan mengatakan bahwa ia dapat sembuh tanpa harus melakukan operasi.

Namun apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dan bubur yang sudah lembek tidak akan pernah bisa kembali menjadi nasi.

"Maaf Yesung-ssi, tapi tenggorokan mu memang benar-benar sudah meradang. Berhentilah bernyanyi hingga kau benar-benar sembuh,"

"Tapi konser kami belum selesai! Tak bisa kah kau mengobatinya dalam waktu dekat ini?" sang dokter mengerutkan kedua alisnya, membuat tatapan menyesal setelah melihat tingkah gusar Yesung. Ia tatap sekali lagi wajah depresi lelaki di depannya sebelum tertunduk dalam sesal.

"Mianhae,"

Dan pemuda itu? Pemuda bernama Yesung itu hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil sesekali menggeram kesal. Menyesali ketidakmampuannya sendiri dalam menjaga dirinya.

Entahlah. Entah siapa yang salah. Kecemasan yang melandanya beberapa hari ini, kini semakin nyata sudah.

.

.

Sosoknya termangu di atas atap yang terbuat dari genting kokoh, tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah benda bulat yang menggantung di atas canvas berwarna kehitaman. Kabut tebal menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Angin malam yang berhembus perlahan serasa mengoyak kulit dan masuk meremuk tulang. Namun bagi seseorang sepertinya hal itu bukanlah apa-apa. Semua itu bagaikan sebuah dedaunan layu yang melayang jatuh ke tanah.

Tahu kah kalian daun layu? Mereka tampak seperti jamrud berkilau kala masih muda dan segar dengan tetes-tetes embun sebagai berliannya. Namun seiring dengan laparnya sang waktu memakan tiap kehidupan yang ada, si daun pun semakin lama semakin kehilangan kilaunya. Berganti menjadi warna coklat kusam merusak pandangan mata. Tunggu saja sampai ia kehilangan nyawanya, maka sang daun itu akan jatuh terkulai di atas hamparan tanah yang sama kumuhnya dengan ia.

Begitukah hidupnya kelak? Bintang yang dulu berkilau penuh sinar, akankah pudar di telan kabut malam?

Yesung hanyalah manusia biasa!

Kembali perkataan dokter terngiang di otaknya. Sebuah perkataan singkat namun berarti padat. Sebuah perkataan bulat yang membuat otaknya penat.

Bagaimana mungkin ia behenti bernyanyi? Lalu apa namanya jika seorang penyanyi berhenti bernyanyi di atas panggung? Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya!

Yesung itu seorang penyanyi! Seorang Art of Voice. Sebuah tulang punggung dari semua suara yang ada di Super Junior. Seseorang yang selalu total dalam melakukan kegiatan apapun yang berhubungan dengan suara. Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya!

"Hyung disitu?" sebuah suara tenor memanggilnya. Membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah dan mendapati sesosok namja mungil berusaha untuk memanjat balkon dan naik ke atap tempat ia duduk. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat betapa gigihnya namja dengan postur tubuh mungil itu meraih tempatnya saat ini.

**Hup**

Yesung menggapai tangan mungil itu, menariknya ke atas hingga tubuk mini itu terangkat dan terduduk tepat di sampingnya saat ini.

"Gomawo," Wookie tersenyum tulus dan Yesung hanya bisa balas tersenyum sambil mengeluskan telapak tangannya pada permukaan kepala Wookie.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" Wookie menatap polos Yesung yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Wookie saat ini. Walau dalam senyuman itu tersimpan sejuta rasa sakit yang ia kubur mati-matian.

"Hyung kenapa sih?" namja mungil itu menggerutu, mempoutkan bibir mungilnya pertanda ia kesal saat ini. Sungguh ekspresi yang bisa membuat Yesung benar-benar tertawa saat ini.

"Memang aku kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ku?" Yesung melihat dirinya, berpura seolah-olah sedang menilai dirinya sendiri.

**Tuk**

Yesung tersentak sesaat. Sebuah jari telujuk baru saja mengetuk dan menempel di dahinya dengan sengaja.

"Ini ni! Otak hyung yang rusak!" Yesung tersenyum sejenak. Ia tatap lekat manik mata karamel yang tak jauh dari bola mata miliknya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak meraih telunjuk mungil yang tadi bersarang di jidatnya. Ia raih telunjuk itu dan mengecupnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap rona merah di depan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, chagi?" bisiknya mesra, berharap Wookie akan segera meleleh dan melupakan pertanyaannya barusan.

Ya! ini adalah salah satu cara Yesung untuk mengalihkan perhatian Wookie. Namjachingunya ini belakangan memang sering bertanya-tanya soal keadaan dirinya. Yesung tahu pasti, itulah guna namjachingu untuknya. Tapi kekhawatirannya untuk tidak membuat orang yang terkasihnya menjadi khawatir jauh lebih besar dari apapun. Hingga ia rela menutup sebuah kepastian fatal yang sedang merayapi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Jangan menghindar terus Hyung! Kau payah kalau berbohong di depan ku!" Wookie balas menatap Yesung tajam. Sungguh ini benar-benar di luar pemikiran Yesung. Dalam perkiraannya kekasihnya akan meleleh dan tak berdaya atas rayuannya. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kenyataan bahwa ia memang payah sekali berbohong di depan orang terkasihnya ini.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu merapat. Menyatu dalam pelukan hangat yang ia ciptakan. Berbagi rasa kasih dan rindu akan orang yang sedang kebingungan di dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, chagi. Semuanya baik-baik saja," dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menguar dari rambut halus Wookie. Berusaha memberikan keyakinan akan keadaan yang sebenarnya berbalik.

"Hyung, berhentilah berpura-pura!" dilepaskannya pelukan itu dari tubuh mungilnya, berganti menatap tajam iris hitam di depan sana.

"Aku tahu hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"Tidak ada, Wook—"

"Hyung.." Yesung terdiam, posisinya semakin serba salah kala matanya menangkap tatapan memohon yang teramat sangat dari Wookie.

Yesung menunduk, menghindari tatapan yang seakan terus mengintimidasinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk nya mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Atau mungkin, ia akan menghindar lagi dan terus lari dari kenyataan?

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat bernyanyi lagi?" namun bukannya pengakuan atau pengelakan, melainkan sebuah pertanyaanlah yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

Wookie mendogak, menatap topeng wajah Yesung yang tersenyum menatap langit kelam.

"Atau bagaimana jika tiba-tiba suaraku menghilang?" alis Wookie bertaut, semakin ambigu dengan berbagai pernyataan tak langsung dari Yesung.

"Atau bahkan aku keluar dari Super Junior? Apa yang akan terjadi?" Yesung balik menatap Wookie dengan senyum miringnya. Membuat Wookie makin merasa aneh dengan sikap orang tercintanya ini.

"Tentu itu tidak akan terjadi, hyung! Kau kan jantung utama Super Junior!" Yesung kembali tersenyum melihat gaya Wookie yang begitu menggebu-gebu menggambarkan tentang dirinya. Tapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Wookie, tidaklah sesuai dengan kenyataannya sekarang.

"Kau benar chagi. Itu... Tidak mungkin terjadi," kembali diterawangnya langit hitam, berharap menemukan setitik cerah sinar bintang di sana.

"Sebenarnya hyung kenapa sih?" Yesung balik menatap Wookie setelah kecewa dengan kemunculan bintang malam ini. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Wookie, Yesung malah balik menatap kosong langit hampa.

"Kau tahu kenapa malam ini tidak ada bintang yang muncul, sayang?" dielusnya kembali kepala Wookie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Sementara Wookie yang dari tadi bagai orang bodoh hanya bisa diam dan semakin bingung.

"Aku tidak trima gombal! Maaf-maaf saja ya," Yesung tersenyum geli sesaat sebelum kembali memasang senyum palsunya.

"Kau salah, Wookie. Bintang-bintang itu sudah hilang dimakan awan kegelapan! Bintang yang biasanya bersinar di malam hari itu sudah tenggelam di makan kabut..." Wookie terdiam. Dipandangnya wajah kelewat serius namja di sampingnya. Raut wajah dengan topeng senyuman yang begitu menjadi misteri untuknya.

"Ayolah hyung! Katakan apa yang terjadi!" Yesung kembali menatap Wookie dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-ap—"

**Srett**

"Eh?" mata sipitnya sedikit melebar ketika jari mungil itu tepat menyentuh lehernya. Ia tatap mata yang kini balas menatapnya tajam.

Jantung Yesung kini berpacu cepat. Rasa takut akan kenyataan yang mungkin telah diketahui orang terkasihnya ini dengan mudahnya membanjiri ruang hatinya. Ditambah lagi pandangan menusuk dari mata mungil di depan sana semakin membuat keringatnya bercucur perlahan.

"Kau menyembunyikan ini hyung!" Yesung mengerutkan dahinya ketika Wookie kembali menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya pelan. Pura-pura tidak mengerti akan perkataan namja di depannya. Padahal kau tahu? Yesung sudah berada di ambang rasa takut yang luar biasa besar.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi Hyung! Jarang mengeluarkan suara mu belakangan ini, selalu menggunakan improvisasi rendah di tiap lagu, memaksakan suara ketika nada tinggi, kau bahkan menolak es buah buatan ku. Sungguh bukan diri mu, hyung!" tatapannya melembut. Berganti menjadi memelas seiring dengan Yesung yang tak kunjung angkat bicara. Ditatapinya wajah depresi itu, kekhawatiran yang luar biasa tak terhingga membuncah di sudut-sudut hatinya.

"Hyung, sudah separah apa radang tenggorokan mu? Kumohon jangan disembunyikan lagi,"

**Deg**

Tamat sudah! Ini lah akhir dari pengibulan Yesung selama ini. Ia tatap tak percaya orang yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Sungguh ia benci ditatap seperti itu. Bagi Yesung, dikhawatirkan berarti ia adalah seorang yang lemah.

Ia buang mukanya, menghindari tatapan Wookie yang semkin membuatnya sesak. Memilih kembali berbaur bersama langit kelam yang semakin menyuramkan mata hatinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Wookie,"  
"Hyung! Dokter Jang menelpon ku dan memberitahukan semuanya! Kumohon... Jangan siksa diri mu lagi," Yesung beralih menatap Wookie. Sedikit terkejut dengan bulir-bulir bening yang menggenang di kedua pelulupuk mata mungil itu. Sejenak Yesung tersenyum, memancarkan segala kelembutan yang ia miliki sekedar membuat namja yang dekat dengannya itu tenang.

"Melihat mu mengkhawatirkan ku seperti ini, malah lebih menyiksa ku, Wookie," diusapnya pipi tirus pemuda itu. Menahan airmata yang sempat menetes karna dirinya.

Segera Wookie bangkit dari duduknya. Berlutut tepat di depan Yesung yang masih terduduk menatapnya bingung. Dalam satu gerakan, kepala milik pemuda sipit itu telah tenggelam di dada hangat seorang Wookie. Airmata beningnya meleleh menetesi helai rambut hitam milik Yesung.

Yesung melemas. Tak ia pungkiri, ia pun tengah ketakutan saat ini. Ia juga tak mengelak, rasa cemas akan dirinya tak bisa lagi memberikan yang terbaik memenuhi otak penatnya. Perlahan ia tutup matanya, menikmati pelukan hangat yang Wookie berikan. Menghirup semerbak aroma citrus yang menguar dari balik pakaian yang namja mungil itu kenakan.

"Bagaimana jika bintang itu benar-benar tidak kembali, Wookie?" ujarnya lemah. Matanya yang setengah terbuka, menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Tiada yang bisa ia rasakan. Hanya sebuah angan-angan hampa dalam sebuah isakan kecil yang sesekali terdengar.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi? Heh, rasanya nama 'Yesung' ini ingin kubuang saja," dalam keadaan seperti ini pun ia masih sanggup menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tak perduli jika namja yang masih setia memeluknya itu telah terisak penuh sesak. Tentu menyedihkan bagi mu melihat orang yang dikasihi terlihat depresi.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya... ELF tidak lagi mencintai ku sebagai Yesung? Bagaimana Wookie? Bagaimana jika—"

Perkataannya terhenti. Terbungkam oleh sesutau yang terasa lembut dan basah membungkam mulutnya. Wookie, terpaksa menciumnya demi menghentikan presepsi-presepsi konyol yang Yesung ciptakan demi menutupi rasa khawatirnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung melembut, matanya menyayu seiring dengan bibir Wookie yang semakin dalam mencium bibirnya. Mata sipitnya ikut terpejam, berusaha menikmati sebuah ciuman yang sarat akan kegalauan. Biar ia nikmati semua, rasa manis bibir candu milik kekasihnya bercampur dengan airmata yang begitu terasa asin. Biar ia rasakan kini ribuan rasa yang bercampur aduk dalam tubuhnya mengalir terbuang.

Tangan mungil Wookie merayap di pipi Yesung seiring dengan bibirnya yang ia tarik perlahan. Ia pegang wajah itu dengan kedua telapak mungilnya. Menangkup wajah Yesung agar mata obsidiannya mau menatap kilau karamel miliknya.

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi hyung! tak akan pernah!" dikecupnya tenggorokan Yesung perlahan. Kembali menatap wajah putih yang kini tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Suara mu adalah anugrah. Dan ELF menyukai suara mu," kembali ditatapnya wajah Yesung, membelai pipi yang lumayan chubby itu penuh kasih.

"Tapi ELF mencintai mu bukan karna itu hyung! ELF mencintai mu karna hyung adalah seorang Yesung! Seorang yang sangat baik dan memiliki karisma nya sendiri. Suara mu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan diri mu hyung!" ditatapnya lekat mata Yesung yang kini semakin sayu. Ia tahu, sedikit banyak hyung tercintanya itu pasti tertohok dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Percayalah hyung, diri mu lebih berharga dari apapun! Hyung tahu? Semua orang di dunia berdoa untuk kesembuhan hyung," Yesung tersentak, matanya membulat lebar ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Wookie barusan.

"Seluruh dunia? Bagaimana bisa—"

"Tidak usah bertanya, Jongwoonie pabboya!"

"Hyung!" Yesung memekik, terkejut melihat kemunculan Leetuk dan member lain yang kini telah memenuhi balkon di bawah ia dan Wookie duduk. Ia beralih menatap orang-orang dibawah sana yang menatapnya tajam. Seolah ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya terasa dikucilkan.

"Kau pikir menyembunyikan penyakit itu indah ya hyung?" Kyuhyun berteriak, menyampaikan kekesalannya pada orang yang telah membuatnya hampir mati ditelan khawatir.

"Kesehatan mu lebih penting hyung! Kenapa selalu memikirkan orang, hah?" giliran Sungmin lah yang membentaknya kali ini. Rasanya kesal juga melihat hyung yang selalu lebih dulu memikirkan orang lain dibanding kesehatannya sendiri.

Yesung tersenyum melihat semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Dari atas sini ia bisa melihat semua tampang gusar mereka akibat ulahnya. Walau dari jauh-jauh hari ia tahu pasti ini akan terjadi, rasanya jadi aneh kalau dia menjadi pusat perhatian seperti sekarang ini. Bukankah selama ini dia yang selalu memperhatikan semua orang dari belakang?

Yesung kembali menatap Wookie di sampingnya. Namja mungil itu tersenyum simpul sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jejak airmatanya masih terlihat, membuat Yesung sedikit menyesal telah membuat orang yang amat ia cintai itu menjadi kacau seperti ini.

"Jongwoonie!" kembali Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara, dimana Leetuk tengah menatapnya penuh cemas dan harap.

"Sembuhlah. Dunia berdoa untuk mu. Untuk sementara kau tidak usah bernyanyi dulu," Yesung tersenyum. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar topeng. Tapi senyumnya kali ini tulus tanpa landasan apapun. Sedikit banyak rasa khawatir yang sempat menyergap tubuhnya hilang seketika. Semua keputusasaan yang sempat disimpannya kini lenyap entah kemana. Semua karna mereka! Para member dan juga Wookie yang selalu setia menopangnya. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang begitu menyayangi dan memerhatikannya.

"Trimakasih hyung. Tapi... bukan Yesung namanya kalau tidak bernyanyi!" semua orang tersentak mendengar perkataan Yesung. Mereka memang tahu kalau Yesung itu selalu keras kepala. Tapi untuk urusan seperti ini mereka tidak pernah mengira bahwa Yesung pun masih tetap berkeras untuk melanggar perintah yang menyangkut kesehatan hidupnya.

Sejenak Yesung menengadah, menatap hamparan langit luas yang mulai bersih dari awan.

"Aku akan terus bernyanyi! Bernyanyi sampai aku tak bisa lagi bernyanyi!" senyumnya mengembang bersamaan dengan bintang yang mulai tampak perlahan. Sedangkan para member hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sekali lagi perlu kita garis bawahi, Yesung itu memang keras kepala! 

"Kau lihat bintang itu hyung?" bisik Wookie perlahan. Sanggup di dengar Yesung dan membuatnya mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau lah bintang itu. Walau sempat tak tampak ditutup awan, namun yang namanya bintang akan terus bersinar memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Kau, tak akan pernah tenggelam di hati kami hyung! di hati ku, para member dan juga para ELF!" Yesung mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bintang yang mulai memenuhi langit. Sebelah tangannya kini meraih Wookie dalam rangkulannya dan mengusap rambut halus namja itu lembut. Bersyukurnya ia memiliki namjachingu sesempurna Wookie.

"Kau... Yang terbaik hyung. kami mencintai mu,"

.

Dia benar! Wookie ku memang benar dan selalu benar. aku itu bagaikan bintang yang selalu bersinar memancarkan cahaya. Walau sempat tertutup awan dan tak tampak, namun yang namanya bintang akan tetap bersinar sampai pada akhir jaman.

Mereka semua benar! Aku dicintai bukan karna suara ku. Aku digemari bukan karna wajah ku. Tapi aku dikasihi karna aku adalah seorang Yesung. Anggota Super Junior yang selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik.

Aku pun ingin sembuh, bernyanyi dan terus bernyanyi hingga aku tak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Seandainya pun suatu saat nanti itu benar adanya, maka aku akan bernyanyi tanpa suara untuk semua orang yang mencintai ku. Aku akan bernyanyi, melantunkan nada indah ku dalam ucapan doa di hati.

Trimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau mendoakan ku. Trimakasih untuk kalian yang mau mencintai ku sampai saat ini atau bahkan ke depannya. Aku juga mencintai kalian semua.

Suatu saat, kelak aku memiliki satu kesempatan untuk bernyanyi diakhir hidup ku, maka aku akan mempersembahkan lagu itu untuk kalian semua.

Untuk ELF, para member, keluarga ku, dan juga untuk... Wookie, orang yang begitu aku kasihi.

.

The End ^^

Yesunggiiieeeeeee! :''(((((((((( *nangis gali sumur*

Ok, ini fic yang aku ketik ditengah2 kesibukan saya sakit diare (?) #abaikan

Ini fic saya persembahkan buat Kim Jong Woon Oppa suami ku tercinta #plak, buat Clouds maupun ryeosomnia, buat para ELFs, buat semua clousdsomnia, dan buat pak Ambaton guru fisika saya(?)

Mian ya, kalau fic ini terkesan kacau atau gimana. Ini perlambangan dari hati author yang lagi kacau gara2 Yesung oppa :'(

Kepala helem ni ngapai pake sakit2 segala! Sampe Diare saya mikiri dia! #plak

Ok deh, no bacod! Trimakasih buat semua yang uda mau baca fic saya dan ngegalo bareng saya ^^ Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ^^

Trimakasih juga buat yang uda baca tapi langsung kabur gitu aja, sesekali riview gapapa dong ya? ^^

Pokonya makasih buat semuanya. Bagi yang nunggu Rumput-rumputan sabar ya ^^ masih dalam tahap pengetikan ^^

Trakhir, Let's pray for Yesung. Semoga suami ku tercinta cepet sembuh. Amin ^^

God bless our Oppa ^^

RIVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE ^^


End file.
